Speechless
by Libquedation
Summary: The three times Scorpious Malfoy managed to render Rose Weasley speechless, and the one time she managed to do it to him.


**So! Wonderful readers, this is my first ever Scorpious/Rose fic! I hope you enjoy and drop some lovely little reviews in my email (: I know this isn't my best work by far, and I'm not very familiar with this pairing quite yet, but I hope it is satisfactory!**

**Disclaimer: Of course anything related to HP is not mine, otherwise I wouldn't be writing it here now, would I? **

**Side Note: I really don't know if anything like this has been done before for Rose/Scorp, but I know that it has been done in other FF sections. So yeah! **

_**Three times Scorpious Malfoy rendered Rose Weasley speechless, and one time Rose made Scorpious speechless.**_

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, can you just leave me alone for five seconds, please?" Rose Wesley said brusquely, more than a little exasperated. Scorpious looked across the table at what Rose was bent over.<p>

"No, I wasn't planning on it." Scorpious said as he lowered himself into a chair across from Rose. She glared at him from under her red curls, but quickly went back to scribbling across her parchment, her lips moving silently as she wrote.

"You're staring at me." She said a few minutes later. Scorpious scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No I wasn't. You're delusional Weasley."

"If I'm delusional you better take a long hard look in the mirror."

"So I can revel in my handsome glory? Sounds good to me!"

"Egomanic."

"Brainiac."

"I didn't know that was a bad thing."

Scorpious chuckled. "Well, it looks like Mrs. Brainiac is having some problems with the Transfiguration work. Need some help?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like I'd ever ask for help from you." She said, pointing her quill at the blonde boy. "Now, can you please leave me alone Scorpious?" she told more than asked, dipping her quill in the ink jar for a moment before scrawling more words on the paper.

"Nope."

Rose groaned and threw her quill down.

"You're so bloody annoying Malfoy!"

"Oh please, you love me."

Rose blushed, ducking her head so her hair obscured her face as she retrieved the quill, twirling it between her fingers. "Not in a million years."

After sitting in silence for a bit, Rose had begun to think that Scorpious had actually left her alone. However, that achievement was short lived as he reached over and promptly plucked the quill from her hand.

"Hey!"

"You're doing it all wrong Weasley. This way." Scorpious crossed out the last sentence she had written, before writing his own underneath. Rose found herself immensely distracted by the gentle way his long fingers moved as they worked the quill, and she squirmed slightly in her seat.

"There." Scorpious said, leaning back and giving her a smirk. "Now it's right. Can't say that about the rest of your essay however." With that, a crumpled piece of parchment hit the boy square in between his eyes. The gray orbs turned to slits, and he reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand, flicking it surreptitiously. As Rose gave him a smile and turned back to her work, she was bombarded with a multitude of tiny crumpled parchment papers. She shrieked and fell out of her chair, landing with a thud on the floor. Scorpious fought to keep his laughter in as he pocketed his wand and folded his hands gently, letting out the picture of perfect innocence.

Rose stood up slowly, her face as red as her hair, which happened to have almost all the parchment pieces stuck to it. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Scorpious's laughter. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You-should, should-totally-see- your- face!" The blonde managed to bark out as he tried to keep his laughter controlled. However, that plan failed as the laughs turned into giggles.

"Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, are you giggling?" Rose asked, her eyebrows shooting up into her hair. Scorpious shook his head, his teeth digging into his lip in an effort to keep the sounds inside.

For a moment, the two stood there, staring each other down, before they both cracked up, clutching their sides.

"We- really- are- delusional!" Rose giggled as she started to walk over to the table. As fate would have it, her foot caught on the leg of the table. With his Seeker reflexes, Scorpious managed to reach out and grab Rose around the waist before she tumbled onto the floor. He started to drag her back up, but froze as he noticed how close their faces were. An inch closer and their noses would have been touching.

Rose noticed it too, as her breathing ceased.

"Aw, hell." Scorpious mumbled under his breath. Rose started to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about, when his lips were suddenly pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Rose remained frozen for a moment, but flung her arms around Scorpious's neck and pulled him closer. The slightly older boy groaned, and pulled back, leaning his forehead on her own. Their breath came in quick pants, and Scorpious felt himself overflow with the amount of emotion he felt for the Weasley girl.

"Will you go out with me?" He whispered, his heart thudding in his chest. Rose's blue eyes opened even wider, if that was possible, her face turning a brilliant red. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but found herself unable to. Scorpious gave her a smirk and shook his head as he pulled her up.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, gently nuzzling into her neck, before pulling away and walking in the direction of the library's door. Before he got there however, Scorpious turned around and gave Rose a wink. After a moment, Rose regained movement in her body, and her fingers lifted up to touch her lips gently, a smile playing across them.

That was the first time that a Malfoy had ever rendered a Weasley speechless.

* * *

><p>The new couple was all the talk at Hogwarts, especially among their fellow seventh years. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, a Weasley and a Malfoy, it was unheard of!<p>

Rose was beginning to doubt her relationship with Malfoy as more and more whispers and rumors reached her ears. She struggled to keep them from getting to her, but one night as she and Scorpious patrolled the empty corridors, she froze, releasing his hand.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Scorpious asked, coming closer and lifting his hand to brush away her unruly hair. Rose sighed and withdrew from his touch, walking towards one of the large windows. She rested her palms against the cool stone, feeling very apprehensive.

"Scorp, what if we aren't right for each other? What if what everyone is saying is true?" She whispered, her lips trembling. Rose felt Scorpious walk closer, and he reached out, spinning her around.

"Who has been saying that? Cause if it is Albus, I swear I'll hex him into oblivion." Scorpious said, his face serious, but Rose could see the small hint of concern and fear in his gray eyes.

"Just people. Around, here and there. They all say the same thing! We are supposed to be enemies Scorpious! A Weasley and a Malfoy, supposed to be bitter enemies, hell, we are even a Gryffindor and a Slytherin! It's, it's…It's almost ridiculous!" Rose said, gritting her teeth. "We just can't be together. We shouldn't be, not ever." She whispered, turning back around and looking out the window, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

"We can't not be together Rosie. I'm too much in love with you to be anything but yours." Scorpious whispered, his own voice sounding quite choked up.

But at his declaration, Rose found herself frozen. She turned around slowly and looked into the silvery gray and deliciously enticing eyes.

"You-you love me?" She managed to ask, her voice coming out tight and strangled. Scorpious gave Rose a small smile, gently reaching up and wiping her tears away.

"I am so in love with you Rose. I have been for as long as I can remember. Don't throw that away."

With those words, Rose simply stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, placing her lips firmly on his.

That was the second time that Scorpious had managed to render Rose speechless.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy walked along the beach, swinging their entwined hands as they laughed and bantered and simply reveled in each others presence. They were celebrating their three year anniversary, as well as the fact that it was now winter vacation for the both of them, a welcome break from all the craziness that working at the Ministry brought with it.<p>

The past few years of their lives together had been some of the best either could remember. Half of the time, they were arguing about some dumb thing or another, but two moments later they ended up snogging wildly, then talking and laughing about the dumb thing they had been arguing about earlier.

But now, walking along the beach, they were quiet. Rose let her face turn up to look at the clear sky, the stars twinkling far above their heads. She smiled before pulling Scorpious closer with her hand. He obliged, and wrapped his arms around her middle, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Rose smiled and tipped her head back onto his shoulder, and he nuzzled his face into her curls, taking in a deep breath. They stood in their embrace for a long time.

"Rosie," Scorpious whispered against her skin as he gently pecked her cheek once more before pulling away slowly.

"Hey, come back here mister." Rose protested, reaching back for her boyfriend. She snagged a hand on his loose tie, and pulled him closer, this time with their fronts pressed against each other. Rose took a moment to let herself be amazed with how perfectly their bodies fit, like two puzzle pieces, before drawing Scorpious's lips to her own.

He smiled against her lips, but gently broke apart. "Little miss minx needs to slow down." Scorpious huskily whispered. Rose gave him a smirk and shook her head slowly.

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered back, pressing her body along his, her lips ghosting over his own as she spoke. Scorpious let out a groan, but backed up.

"Not quite yet. Close your eyes."

Rose raised an eyebrow at that. "What? No!"

Scorpious gave her a mock glare. "One moment you're trying to molest me, the next you're refusing to do as I ask? What am I going to do with you?" He said, shaking his head, trying to keep his laughter contained.

"I didn't see you complaining about the molesting. And technically, it can't be even classified as molesting-"

"Rosie, be a dear and shut up. And close your eyes." Scorpious said with a grin. Rose huffed, eager to get back to kissing her man. But, she did oblige, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, her foot tapping against the sand.

"Open them." Scorpious said quietly a moment later. Rose opened her eyes, and saw Scorpious kneeling in front of her in the sand. One hand flew to her mouth in shock, and Scorpious smiled, a genuine smile. He reached up and intertwined her other hand with his.

"Rose Weasley, I know we have had some ups and downs, and the whole start of our relationship was based off of insults and pretend hatred. But it is so much more than that now. I love you, more than I ever dreamed I could love anything." Scorpious reached into his pocket, his gray eyes never leaving her blue ones.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" With that, he flicked open the box. Rose hardly even glanced at the ring as she started nodding, her hair flying around her wildly. Scorpious smiled again, and slipped the ring onto her finger. He promptly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a lingering kiss on her still-silent lips.

"I'll take it that the silence is a good thing, right my love?" He said, looking down at her with a smirk. Rose rolled her eyes and nodded, pulling his lips onto her own once more.

That was the third time that Scorpious managed to stun his fiancé into speechlessness.

* * *

><p>"Scorp? Can you come in here for a moment?" Rose called from their bedroom. Scorpious looked up from his plate of eggs that he had just gotten a chance to eat after an early morning shagging session with his wife. He let out a groan of frustration.<p>

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes you big lump!" She cried, and Scorpious winced, before shoveling a huge bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Co'ing!" He yelled up the stairs as he chewed on his eggs. As Scorpious opened the door, he was instantly filled with confusion and some concern. There was Rose, sitting in the center of the bed, cross legged, with an apprehensive smile on her face.

"What's the news?" He asked, walking over towards the foot of the bed, leaning against the bedpost. Memories from the morning flicked through his head, and Scorpious struggled to keep himself from showing just how much he wanted to take his wife again.

"Um, well, you see-"

"Tell me Rosie!" Scorpious whined. "I don't want my eggs to get cold!" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I guess you can just wait to hear." She said, smirking as Scorpious's face fell.

"No, no! I walked all the way up here, so you're going to tell me!" He protested, reaching over and playfully poking her side. Rose squealed and batted his hand away.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha-" Was all Scorpious managed to get out as he let that information sink in. Rose watched, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks as she tried to gauge his reaction.

"Paging Mr. Malfoy." Rose said as she crawled to where her husband was sitting. She waved her hand experimentally in front of his face. He simply glared at her, before letting a smile break across his lips and kissing Rose.

That is the one time that Rose Malfoy managed to render her own husband speechless.


End file.
